If There Was No Cake
by Anjel Starlight
Summary: Everything had to be perfect. Especially desert. Because Blaine was coming... and it was supposed to be their wedding cake.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is going to be my first chapter fic! I don't know how long it will be, but I'm shooting for a least five chapters. We'll see.** **Anyways, I really tried not to bash Adam, he seems like a nice guy, but I couldn't help myself... Klaine forever!**

**Spoilers: recent season four episodes**

**Warnings: slight Adam bashing**

_thoughts_

"talking"

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt baked his famous red velvet cake with cream-cheese frosting, both made from scratch.

Of course he also made dinner, he had Rachel handle the appetizers and drinks (but he watched her like a hawk), while he made everything else. But the important part was the desert. They had very special guests for dinner today. Kurt tried to convince himself that it was because it was the first time Adam would be meeting his family and he needed it to be perfect, and the best way to start it off was with his cooking. He knew his dad would have missed it, and that's the easiest way (that Kurt could think of) to ease Burt "Starsky" Hummel into the blow of meeting Adam. (Who had pushed his way into the dinner plans once Kurt had mentioned that his family would be coming into town, despite Kurt not thinking it was a good idea; even if they had been "dating" for almost six months.)

But it was the desert that was the most important element. (Though secretly, the blue-eyed teen refused to admit it to himself; even when he could tell everyone else knew. Except Adam, he would not understand the significance.)

The teen worked the longest on the cake. Pulling out his good baking wear, using the round pans instead of the normal rectangle, only name brand ingredients, beating the batter until it was fluffy, repeating the process with the icing, making extra sure that the cakes did not burn and pulled them out of the pans to cool, cutting off the rounded top so that he could layer them, covering them in the icing and using a zip-lock bag as a make-shift piping bag. It had to be perfect.

Santana had come into the kitchen at some point, and sat at the table, watching him silently. He could see the understanding in her gaze every time he looked over at her. There was no pity or sympathy, just silence and the unwavering feeling of support.

Rachel was not so forgiving. She had come in to start making the appetizers like he had told her, but when she saw the cooling cakes—"Oh, Kurt." It took her a good fifteen minutes for her to stop crying and collect herself so she could cook; but Kurt was left with stolen glances from her, all sad eyes and pathetic sniffs. Rachel Berry never did like making anything easy... for anyone.

But desert was the most important part.

So Kurt focused all his energy into it. So what if his chicken was a little dry, or that the sauce was just a tad bland (his dad did not need too much salt anyways), or that he almost burnt the asparagus; the cake was perfect. That's all that mattered.

Because it was Blaine's favorite.

Burt had told him two weeks ago that Blaine had been talking about coming up to apartment hunt, and that he had offered to come with the young man because he did not want him doing something like that alone. (His first apartment, and his parents only said not to break more than two thousand a month. Not offered to come with him, not offered to look for him; just do not go over budget. How Kurt still hated them.) Then the whole family was going, because he was still Blaine; and the Hudson-Hummel's still cared about him.

It set shivers up his spine every time he thought about it. How easy it would be for Blaine to be with Kurt again. To be his again. How so many things would not change. It thrilled Kurt, excited him... and it scared him.

But desert was still important.

Even when Adam showed up early (Kurt had not even started to get ready yet!), a full hour before his family (_and Blaine_) were supposed to arrive, and he just told the older boy to sit on the couch until he was finished. Which he did. But uncomfortably, because he was still not used to the brutal nature that was Santana "Satan" Lopez and her unfiltered mouth.

After a short while of debating on putting a message on the cake for Blaine, _No, too much. Adam is here_. Kurt rushed off behind his curtain to get ready. He was already showered, but he did wash his face quickly and go through his facial routine while looking over the three outfits he had picked out last night to wear. _I can only pick one. But which one is the one._

He settled on the one that he knew Blaine (Adam, he meant Adam) would like the most. White skinny jeans that hugged his legs and butt like a second skin, a simple white tank that accented his collar bones perfectly and then he pulled on his indigo Rebecca Taylor perforated wool sweater (it brought out the color of his eyes), the one that hung off his shoulders and had holes for his thumbs. But it was not until he pulled on his matching indigo Jimmy Choo boots, that Kurt could admit to himself... he was doing this for Blaine. Adam did not understand his obsession with fashion, his obsession for designers, why he even worked for Vogue when he had NYADA.

But he had to push those thoughts from his head. He was not with Blaine anymore. He was with Adam. Even so, Kurt still went on to do his hair the way Blaine liked, putting on the cologne he liked.

Then something occurred to him as he looked himself over in the mirror. Could he be doing this out of spite? Purposefully looking his best so Blaine would feel bad about what he lost?

No. No, he was looking his best _for _Blaine.

Like Blaine was coming home for the first time after a long business trip.

_I'll never get over you, will I?_ Kurt thought as he looked over himself one last time. _I'll always want to look perfect around you because I... just feel the need to._ He shook his head lightly, careful not to mess up his hair, _And I shouldn't. At least not towards you._

But everything had to be perfect.

Especially desert.

Because Blaine was coming.

And it was supposed to be their wedding cake.

Santana greeted him with a wolf-whistle when he finally emerged; even Rachel checked him out and gave him an appraising look. Adam though... he looked interested enough, but Kurt could see that he did not understand the sweater. It was written all over his face, _"Why are you wearing a girl sweater, Kurt?" _The blue-eyed teen tried to ignore it; it would just take Adam time to get it. But there was a dark corner of Kurt's mind that would not let go, _Blaine gets it. Blaine gets me._

His family arrived right on time.

The apartment occupants (particularly Kurt) were happy to see their guests were safe; Kurt went on taking their jackets and hanging them on the rack next to the door in a flurry of nervous movement. He was so happy to see his family that he let the fact his dad picked him up when he hugged him slide (his worry for his father's heart could be put aside for a few minutes), because it felt _so _good to have those comforting arms around him again. Carol and Finn (who also picked him up, and maybe swung him around a few times) got their time in on hugging too, each moving on to greet the other two tenants. Leaving Kurt to greet the last of them... _Blaine._

He looked awkward, arms shifting forward but not reaching out for a hug, not sure it would be welcome. (Blaine wore a black polo shirt with the top button undone—bow-tie-less—and a white sweater vest, with bright blue skinny jeans with the ends rolled up passed his ankles, and white Sperrys.) Kurt ended that though, wrapping his arms around the other boy's shoulders (just like he used to). They just breathed each other in for a few seconds, knowing that they would have to pull apart before their embrace spoke of more than 'friends'. But Kurt could not help but whisper in the teen's ear, "I missed you." at the same time Blaine said, "You look good, Kurt."

Pulling back from the shorter teen, Kurt's cheeks went red (whether from his admission or the complement, he did not know).

"Dinner is ready," he said, looking out over the people in the room, "but before then." Kurt swept his arm towards Adam (he did not move over to him because he was closer to the kitchen where he was currently standing, not because he did not want to separate himself from Blaine), "This is Adam, m—"

"Boyfriend," the older man cut him off, reaching straight to take Burt's hand, "Nice to meet you, sir."

"Pleasure," Burt responded back stiffly.

Kurt quickly worked through the introductions, needing the medium of food to ease the tension in the room (and Blaine), because the teen knew his dad—and Burt did _not _like Adam. He really did not understand why though, Adam seemed like he was being polite enough (but Burt had always been over-protective).

Soon enough, Rachel was helping Kurt lay the food out on the already set table. It was only when he set down the last plate did he realized what had been done with the seating arrangement. There were only two spots available (which he knew was going to happen, there was eight people and their table sat eight), but both of them put him close to Blaine in some way. Either he would sit between his dad (who sat at the head of the table) and Blaine, across from Carol, or he sat between Carol and Adam, _across_ from Blaine.

But when Kurt turned to glare at his dad and Finn, he only got a shrug from the first and a guilty look towards Santana from the latter. To her credit, when Kurt turned to glare at her, she only smirked on evilly from her spot next to Blaine and Finn (who sat at the other end of the table). He glanced at Adam, only to find him looking uncomfortably at his satanic roommate who sat herself across from him.

Then Kurt met Blaine's eyes.

The other teen shrugged and gave him an apologizing look, which Kurt met with a shake of his head and a roll of his eyes; as if to say, _"It's not your fault that my family is so easily roped into Satan's tricks."_

So the blue-eyed teen sat next to his boyfriend (_across from Blaine_), knowing that it may be a little obvious that he was going to stare at hazel eyes throughout dinner. He did try to share his gaze equally among the dinner party, but he always found his eyes meeting Blaine's (who did not even bother hiding he was only looking at Kurt); even when Adam put his hand on his knee, Kurt only spared him a glare to chastise him (His father was _right _there! _Blaine _was sitting across from him!). Though, Kurt did get a feeling that Blaine knew what Adam had done when his eyes flickered to the other man, giving him a blank stare before moving back to meet Kurt's blue-eyes.

At least the tone of dinner slowly changed, becoming less tense as Kurt's family actively asked questions about school and Kurt returned with his own about the apartment hunting (seeing as how that is where they came from).

"Not too bad, there are some potential places in Greenpoint, but Williamsburg has the better neighborhoods with apartments right now, they are just expensive," Blaine said quietly, beginning to shift his food around his plate.

"What about Bushwick?" -Oh, Santana. You are -so- not subtle.-

"Oh!" Rachel exclaimed excitedly, "There is an apartment that opened up in our building! Remember Kurt?" The blue-eyed teen shot her a look that clearly said: "Shut up!"; but Rachel was known for giving facial ques, not for picking up on them. "You went and checked it out last week when it first listed."

All eyes turned to Kurt as he found himself blushing from cheeks to chest. "Yeah I did, _Rachel_," he glared at her, and did not even bother hiding it, "But it is out of Blaine's price range and too big for just one person."

"How big is it?"

Kurt blinked at his father, brows frowning, "Seventeen-hundred square feet."

"Descent size," Burt whispered, nodding. "Loft?" He hummed to himself as he continued to nod when his son confirmed, "What about the price?"

"Twenty-eight, way out of range. Besides," he tried to ignore the reheating of his cheeks when he noticed Blaine was looking straight at him, and stopping his hand from pushing his own food around the plate (a stupid habbit that he had picked up from his ex), "if he's going to rent that close to us, he might as well live here. With us." _With me._

He knows he is getting shocked looks, but he would rather stare at his food than actually see them or the smug look on Santana's. Kurt just knows she has the biggest shit-eating-grin on her (_stupid_) face right now, mainly because he knew her and she did not even try to hide it from her voice, "Our place is big enough, isn't it? But even bigger place wouldn't be so bad. Less likely to hear... noises at night."

_I hate you so much, Satan._

"Twenty-eight split four ways—" Rachel was typing something out on her phone, Burt looking over at the screen before a smile lit up on his face; which caused Blaine to lean over in curiosity too. "That's more than a hundred dollars less a month than what we pay now! Plus more space! Oh! This is going to be great! I'll contact the land-lady tomorrow!"

_Oh god, oh god, oh god. Why is this happening?!_ Kurt just shook his head slowly, panic starting to set in making his hands shake violently, _Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did you just have to go check out that apartment?! You knew it was a bad idea! You have Adam! You can't keep pining over Blaine..._

"Um, Rachel?" Blaine spoke up softly, fingers carding against the back of his neck nervously... At least that is what Kurt saw last before he realized he was looking a little too intensely at his ex, so he looked down again. At his stupid shaking hands. "I don't think that—"

"Cake!"

All eyes turned to Finn at his outburst, his eyes were wide with nervousness and unease, but Kurt caught how his hand flew to his side and rubbed it slightly, how his dark-eyes glanced at Santana before looking back over the table.

"I was told there would be cake." Another glance at Santana before his back jerked straighter, his long legs hitting the underside of the table and a brief grimace of pain, "I just figured... since we were all done, we could eat cake too."

Despite knowing the truth, Kurt decided that he would ease his brother's mind, because he could see the hurt coming to him from Santana if someone did not intervene. Because Santana was vicious and Finn was never good at playing along with anything; especially when he had to come up with it on the spot.

"Great idea, Finn, we can all move to the living-room," when he stood to start collecting the plate he noticed Blaine hesitate before he also began to stand (to help Kurt), but Adam jumped up beside him and collected Finn's and Santana's plates (flinching only slightly at her glare). Kurt smiled gently at his boyfriend, turning away after he collected his own half of the plates (he did and did not want to see the reaction to his next statement), "I made red-velvet, homemade. And yes, dad, you still get to have a piece but I'm scrapping off most of the icing."

(Those who were left at the table could not help but notice how Blaine froze from pushing in his chair, hazel-eyes going wide as they turned and watched Kurt move around the kitchen. Hope clearly showing in his vulnerable gaze.)

Kurt cut the cake carefully into even pieces, placing them onto small tea plates that he already had set up on a serving platter (they were all plastic, but it was the fact they looked better than paper plates). True to his word, he cut his dad a piece and scrapped off most of the icing front the top and sides, leaving only the filling between the layers. He managed to fit six plates onto the platter by the time he was done, which was fine because Adam could carry the other two (the way he was hovering was beginning to make Kurt feel vindictive towards the man—Kurt needed space!).

"Here we are!" He could not help but smile as he passed out the desert, he was proud of his cooking skills and how with each piece he got a genuine smile from whoever he gave it to... then there was only Blaine. Blue-eyes glanced at the empty chair next to the other teen and felt a jolt of happiness (he's feelings on this whole Blaine-situation kept changing throughout the night, why stop it?) Kurt lifted the plate from the platter and held it out for Blaine to take while he sat down, "Last, but not least."

Blaine took the plate with eager hands, blinking down at the red and white desert in disbelief, "Thank you, K—"

"Here you are, my love!"

Kurt jumped when he suddenly had a piece of cake shoved into his face, his eyes snapped up to look at Adam, clearly shocked... and upset. He really had not imagined the hostility Adam was showing towards Blaine, and that was just upsetting to Kurt; just not for the right reason. He took the cake anyways. "Thanks..." he muttered, trying his hardest not to glare at Adam. Not only had it been exceedingly rude to interrupt Blaine like that, he had practically _shoved _something in Kurt's _face_! Not okay! (Adam was also being mean to Blaine by acting the way he was and Kurt had always been very protective of Blaine ever since the Sadie Hawkins story, but Kurt tried to wean away those feeling/thoughts... Blaine was not his and it would be wrong to get mad at Adam for something he did to Blaine.)

Oh, how wrong he was.

Kurt only saw it after he already stuck a fork into his slice of cake, but once he did—his whole world stopped. "Adam... what is that?" Adam. It had to be Adam. Who else would do it? Who else would have had the chance, the opportunity? He barely registered that his boyfriend (of _only _six months!) was smiling brightly at him as he moved into a kneeling position in front of Kurt. "Oh, my... What are you doing?!"

"Kurt Hummel," Adam smiled bigger, shuffling forward on his knees to take the ring from the icing on the cake, licking any that clung to the metal. _Ew, ew, ew! Do NOT put that on my finger!_ "Will you do me the great honor... of becoming my husband?"

_I can't breathe! Icantbreathe..._ "I—" _No! Don't say that out loud!_ "—don't know what to say."

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was a little bit of a cliff-hanger. Next chapter will be half Burt's and Blaine's POV. So that should be interesting. I have barely started it, so I don't know when I will post it... but I'll be safe and say next Friday.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Until next time!**

**-Anjel Starlight**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am really surprised by the response to the first chapter! I mean, that's a good amount of follows for just 3,000 words! Thank you all! I'll let ya'll know now that I only sort of know where I'm going with this story, so I don't even know how long this is going to be. So just bare with me and my craziness. Anyways, I still do not have a beta; so I ask you to please ignore all mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters depicted in this story. This is a work of fan fiction.**

"talking"

_thoughts_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Burt Hummel knows his son.

So when _this_ boy asks his son to marry him and all he gets is a shocked face and "I don't know what to say..." Burt knows things are about to get a little more than awkward.

Even more than that, when he notices the devastated look on Blaine's face.

Blaine—who had cheated on his son. Blaine—who had broken his son's heart. Blaine—who had cried and begged for forgiveness for his "transgressions" on his _knees_. Blaine—who Burt had sat down and made explain why he cheated, because he just did not _understand_. Blaine—the sweet, kind hearted young man that saved his son more than the Glee club could ever hope to. Blaine—who his son was still in love with. Blaine—who Burt could see now was heartbroken.

All because of this... _boy_.

He watched with a glare as—was his name Adam?—reached for Kurt's left hand. Burt saw Kurt's initial reaction was a glimpse, before glancing briefly over to where Blaine was seated. Burt sniffed in amusement. _Oh, now I can see the appeal of drama._

Setting his plate of cake down on the table he slowly stood up, bracing his hands on the arm of the couch and his knee, "Let's give these two some space." Burt looked at Carole, offering her a hand. He did not bother to see who all else stood up; he just knew that no one wanted to be left in that room when the real drama began to unfold.

Burt Hummel knows his son.

He could tell by the look in his eyes, the way his shoulders were set, how his hands gripped the plate, the quirk of his lip—and how the nerve in his eyebrow began to twitch. This was going to be amusing, but it was going to turn ugly fast.

Contrary to popular belief, Burt was used to getting into fights with his son. But it was only in the recent years (since Blaine showed up) that he began to get amusement out of the fights more than anger. It was just harder to believe that his little boy, who once made him pretend to eat Play-Doh cakes and drink fake tea, was talking and fighting with him like a man. A man, who was completely and madly in love with Blaine, the young man that sprung into Kurt's life and changed their father-son dynamic.

So here was his son, in his own grown-up situation that he had to solve on his own; and he was about to go in guns-a-blazin'. _Should be fun to listen to._

Rachel, with Santana taken by the wrist (so she would not stay behind for the drama), lead them out into the hallway in front of the apartment before up to the rooftop. Finn was more than willing to go faster towards the roof than the rest once Rachel said where they were going, eager to see the sights. But Burt hung back, Carole on his arm, less for the fact he could not climb the stair faster and more because Blaine was not.

His gelled-down curls were all that were visible when Burt would look back to get a look at him.

_He loves you, son._ Burt wanted to say, but it was not his place. He was already toeing the line at Christmas when he brought Blaine to ease the blow of his cancer news to Kurt. When his son was ready to take Blaine back, Burt would probably be the first one to know... after they already got back together.

Kurt probably will not even need to flat out tell him, he will just hear it in his son's voice.

Because Burt Hummel knows his son... but he also knows Blaine. Not so much inside-out, backwards-forwards, and sideways as Kurt; but he knew all his boys. Blaine included.

So when the small party finally got to the roof: Finn off looking down the side of the building, Rachel going after him shyly, Santana near the door but blowing the smoke from her cigarette downwind (Give her a break! Dinner may have been entertaining, but that was just stressful!), Carole still by Burt but looking out over the city, and Blaine... squeaking by the older couple so he could breathe in the breeze.

As if sensing the concerned eyes, Blaine turned to meet his gaze. His hazel-eyes were dull and sad looking, with too much pain in them to match that of his age. Blaine quickly turns away though, looking towards Santana. He must have been staring at her because the young Latina gives Blaine a confused look.

Burt thoroughly shocked when the young man says, "Can I have one?"

Santana looks surprised, but smirks quickly and shakes her head, dark-hair falling over her shoulders, "No can do, Dwarf-Number-Eight. Lady-Lips'll kill me if you go messin' up that voice of yours." Apparently that was not the right thing to say, because Blaine just hung his head in response.

Grabbing his cap, Burt scratched at his head while he watched Blaine, glancing at the young woman still smoking as she looked at the young man the way Burt was: concern. They both knew why this was affecting him so much.

_Heck!_ He had been so surprised when he found out his son had make his red-velvet cake, he'd nearly jumped out of his seat. Not because his son was always worrying about his health or that Kurt had not made it in nearly a year, but because that cake had become a symbol of Kurt and Blaine. Their relationship, their togetherness and how they planned for it to always be that way.

...and Burt Hummel knows his son. Kurt never does something without a specific purpose.

Kurt made that cake for Blaine. Dressed for Blaine (because even Burt could see how his son was blurring the lines in that sweater). Kurt looked at Blaine practically the whole night, Burt could tell because when he did not catch his son looking at Blaine, he was looking at his lap. _Then the kicker!_ Kurt actually looked at an apartment in his own building as a possibility for Blaine to stay at. _And if that wasn't enough, he practically invites him to live with him. My son._

Burt sighs and adjusts his cap before reaching out to Blaine's shoulder, hand firm but comforting, "You okay there, son?"

The head of gelled-down curls started to nod but stopped and began to shake side-to-side suddenly, "Okay? _Okay?_ How can I be _okay _when I can barely breathe?" Burt quickly wrapped an arm around his shoulders before the first sob came, offering his suppose through the contact; but Blaine did not cry the same way Kurt did. He did not sob uncontrollably, collapsing into Burt like his legs lost all strength, and he did not cling to Burt as if he was the only thing keeping him sane, keeping right. Blaine sobbed a few times, before there were a set of sniffles then just tears; while he did lean into Burt slightly, he stood on his own with his hands gripping the sides of his jeans tightly. But what really got to Burt, was that Blaine hung his head... hung it low like he was ashamed. Ashamed to be seen, ashamed of his weakness, ashamed of himself.

As Burt remained the silent support, Carole shushed Blaine gently, rubbing the back of his hand with small soothing circles. But sudden feelings of dread began to creep into his mind as he looked down at the young man he held to his side.

What if he left? What if Blaine did not recognize the signs that Burt did and did not see that Kurt still loved him? What if he decided to leave and never look back? What if the thought of never having Kurt was too much for Blaine?

That scared Burt.

"Don't leave him." Maybe he was being selfish by saying that, asking for Blaine to suffer for an undetermined amount of time.

Blaine shook his head again, "Never." It took a few more minutes before he collected himself fully, beginning to wipe the tears from his face. Rachel and Finn had made their way over by then, standing not too far off in silence, both hurting from the sight of their friend going through this. "I could never. I'll be there... for him... I'll be there for their vows, for their first dance, for their first child. I'll be there." _But I'll die inside. Just a little with each mile-stone that was supposed to be ours. _He didn't say this, but they all heard it. "I'll be there."

"But," Finn pipes up before trailing off, looking over at Rachel for affirmation, "I thought Blaine was going to live with you."

Rachel shakes her head, arms wrapping around her middle, "I guess it doesn't really matter either way. I mean, Kurt won't be living with us if he and Adam—"

"Don't say that, Yentl! Even _I_ know that's insensitive."

The roof-access door opened.

Kurt stood there holding the door open by the handle, taking each of them in quickly with his blue-eyes before landing on Blaine last.

Burt Hummel knows his son.

So he let go of Blaine and was already turning towards the door before the words "Can I talk to Blaine... alone?" even left his mouth. Carole took his offered arm and he filed into the building behind Finn and Rachel, Santana pulling up the rear so she could give her knowing looks and smirks before the door closed heavily behind them. It would have sounded ominous with all its creaking and the loud _thud _but...

_I know my son._ Burt smirked and looked over at Carole as they made their way back down to the apartment, _And I'll have me my third son back before school starts!_

* * *

_I can't breathe—I need to breathe! In then out. In then out. That's it Blaine!_

Blaine smiles a lot. A lot. Everyone knows that. He used to smile a lot more when he and Kurt were dating, but he still smiles. He does not fake smile either. He may smile when he is uncomfortable. But if it is one thing that Blaine is not, it's fake. But he cannot smile now. He cannot look at Kurt and smile for him, when the man who tried to slip an engagement ring on his left ring finger is not Blaine. And he thinks that he may never smile for real again. Maybe he is fake after all.

"Kurt—" Blaine starts, but he is quickly cut off.

"Can we sit down?"

The hazel-eyed teen just nods, looking at Kurt through his lashes as they both move off to a lone bench near the edge of the roof. Kurt had his arms crossed and his shoulders were hunched forward, so unlike his normal posture that Blaine felt the need to comfort him. _He needs you. Be there for him._

"Kurt—"

"I said no." He did not turn around when he said it, facing the bench and just looking at it.

There were no words to describe how Blaine felt right then, just a whole bunch of everything trying to mix all into one, "What?"

The other teen spun on his expensive (and sexy, Blaine always loved it when Kurt wore knee-high boots) heel, blue-eye blazing as they looked at Blaine, through Blaine. "I said no. I told Adam I would not marry him," Kurt said firmly, "I said no, we fought, and he broke up with me."

"Kurt—"

"Can we just—" he closed his eyes tightly and let out a sigh, "Can you just sit down? Please?"

Blaine nodded and moved over to the bench, sitting down carefully while he watched Kurt. He looked the way he always looked when he was about to get into a serious conversation with Blaine. By his previous out-bursts and how he kept cutting Blaine off, it was best that Blaine just keep his comments to himself until Kurt was done. Until Kurt was ready to listen instead of talk... because Blaine would always be there for Kurt. (But secretly, the whole situation was elating. He felt bad that Kurt was probably going to be upset about not having Adam anymore, but... Blaine could be happy that they are not together for a few minutes longer... and was he wrong for letting his hope rise.)

"Scoot up."

Hazel-eyes looked up at blue in confusion, "What?"

"Scoot up." Kurt added a nod, as if that would describe what he wanted more thoroughly. But Blaine did what he said anyways, _Kurt was never about the 'why's. Only the 'do's._ Just as quickly as he moved up to the edge of the bench, Kurt was sitting himself across Blaine's knees, right leg crossing over his left.

Blaine laughed, arms wrapping loosely around Kurt's waist so that he was comfortably braced in his odd sitting arrangement, "What's this all about?" (Yup. He was definitely getting a little too hopeful. But then again, Kurt does not sit in just anyone's lap.)

Kurt drew his lip into his mouth and chewed on it slightly, looking down at his sweater then pants. "I'm wearing white. Do you know how hard it is to get city dust out of white?" He proceeded to pout and pick invisible lint off his jeans, self-consciously checking his pant-legs to see if they had any smudges on them before he moved on to see if his shoes were dirty. "Besides, I didn't want you leaning back and get your vest dirty either."

_Oh..._ He looked down at his white sweater-vest, _He cares about my clothes... That counts for something, right? _"But what about -my- pants?"

"They're blue," the blue-eyed boy shrugged, "I'll wash them for you if you want. But mine are white, Blaine, white."

"They are white," he concedes with a large grin, watching as a fond look over come's Kurt's too-blue eyes and Blaine is caught. He just looks into those eyes and feels Kurt, _sees _Kurt. But when he leans forward, the other teen shakes his head and moves back.

"Blaine—"

"I know you do," Blaine says and he could not be surer that he is right.

Kurt sighs and looks at him from the corner of his eyes, "I do. But—" He shifts slightly, moving his legs further away from the bench as he leans his head against Blaine's chest. "I just left a relationship, Blaine. It's a little socially inappropriate to jump into another one... even if he's a previous boyfriend."

The curly-haired young man just smiled and hummed, "Then shouldn't your sitting in my lap be the same thing?"

"Shut up."

_He rolled his eyes at me. I just know it._ He grinned anyways, finding this situation oddly amusing. But it turned serious quickly. As much as Blaine would like to sit there and just feel Kurt against him, there was still the reason to the proposal refusal and the break-up. "Why did you say 'no'?"

If possible, Blaine would have thought Kurt was trying to burry himself in Blaine (but then that just led to dirtier thoughts—_He's still in your lap, stupid!_). "I didn't love him," he sighed, "I was attracted more to the idea of him, than actually him. I just wanted so badly to be over you in the beginning." Kurt shook his head, moving back so he could look into Blaine's eyes, "Then we started talking again. Then we were friends again. It just all _felt _so familiar and it was so easy to fall back into place with you." The older teen look down, his hands spread out over his lap, "But we don't fit together that way anymore."

Blaine stiffened, but he let Kurt finish; they both needed there peace, no matter the way this would lead them, together or not.

"We've grown, Blaine. Our former dynamic won't be the same as it was before. I think—" Kurt stops suddenly, blue-eyes peaking up into Blaine's, "—if we give it another try, it could be more. _We_ could be more. This is not a childish fantasy anymore. We both have seen and can see we have faults; faults that we can resolve if we act like the adults we are now."

"Kurt," Blaine pulled the younger man closer to him, "God, Kurt. I want that. I want that so much!" He watches as a (_beautiful_) smile blooms on Kurt's face.

"I'm glad. But—," Kurt adjusts himself again, a serious look settling on his face (Blaine may love his changing moods just a little too much), "—we don't know how to be around each other anymore. We haven't been together in such close courters for months, let alone know how to live with each other. So I don't think it's a good idea to jump into a relationship. We may be the same in some respects, Blaine, but I think it would be beneficial to—"

"—learn each other, again," he hazel-eyed young man supplied in a whisper.

"Yes."

"So we just," Blaine leaned back slightly, carefully avoiding the back of the bench, "need time."

Kurt smiled again, "Yes."

"Okay," he nodded. But Blaine quickly had thoughts going through his head, "But where does that leave us?" When Kurt's initial shrug was followed by a shy look and him pulling his bottom lip back between his teeth, Blaine knew exactly what the other teen was thinking about. _Some things don't change._ Blaine leaned forward, so that his lips brushed against Kurt's ear as he spoke, "Could we be just 'bros helping bros'?"

The curly-haired young man reveled in the shudder that went through Kurt's body, how his eyes went an almost grey-blue, "As much as I _love_ your frat-boy talk... I think it would be best that we not do any of _that _while my dad is here. Yeah?" Kurt smirked as he stood up. "Besides, you don't even have a place to stay right now."

He just nodded in defeat as Kurt talked down at him, but with a small contented smile on his face.

Blaine smiled a lot. At least he used to, but maybe it would not be so bad smiling a lot more now? _Of course it won't, I have Kurt._

"Alright!" Kurt clasped his hands together and began to move away from Blaine, "So is Rachel going to contact the land-lady tomorrow about a certain upgrade?"

* * *

**A/N: "Yay" for sort of resolved feelings! Just go with me on this. I see them needing to reconnect as two different people, because essientially they are, and rebuild from there. But I guess I'm just more going with the flow. Adam will be addressed again soon, but I don't know if it'll be next chapter because I kind of want to give Santana's POV a go... but I don't know if I can do her justice. Anyways, I've got finals these next few weeks, so I don't think I'll be posting anything for those weeks. And if I do... it'll be just as much a surprise to me as it will be to you. Ha!**

**Until next time!**

**-Anjel Starlight**

**P.S. A special thank you for all of the reviews, the favorites, and the follows. You really don't know how happy I am to see that people are enjoying my writing. Thank you!**


End file.
